bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Smith
Gary Smith is a main character, and the main antagonist in Bully. He was voiced by Peter Vack. Character Description Gary is roughly the same size as Jimmy but a bit more slender, with brown hair in a low fade style with a part on the left, brown eyes, and has a notable scar over his right eye. He wears a teal Bullworth sweater vest, unique to him, over a grey shirt, and black school slacks. He has a silver watch on his left wrist, and a brown leather wristband on his right. In the winter he wears a black wool skullcap. At Halloween he wears a Nazi Officer costume. Characteristics Gary has a very bad reputation among the other students in school. He is described by Algie as a sociopath'Algernon': So you're the new kid huh? everyone is talking about you Jimmy: Oh are they? And what are they saying? Algernon: Nothing... just that you are friends with that sociopath Gary. , and Pinky claims that he likes to torture people. Gary admits that he suffers from ADD and is narcissist. He is very open about his desire to "take over the school" and often tries to coax others to help him with his plan. His background is mostly unknown. He cites his parents as one of his "problems". Miss Abby speaks poorly of Gary's mother, and Mr. Smith shares Gary's surname and complains about the state of the family. Towards the end of the game, several townsfolk make comments about Gary's bad behavior and unstable personality. During the early game, Gary uses the same flailing punches fighting style of the Bullies, although when grabbing an opponent, he can throw a straight punch to the face. During his boss fight, he uses straight punches, a kick to the groin and a knee to the gut. Role in game Gary and Jimmy Hopkins become friends at the beginning of the game, with Gary introducing Jimmy to the school and the four cliques in the school. Gary tells Jimmy of his plan to take over the school and the two, occasionally with Pete Kowalski work together (although Gary frequently bullies Pete, and Jimmy has no desire to run Bullworth). However, Gary stops taking his medication and becomes increasingly paranoid, believing that Jimmy is plotting against him. Gary then leads Jimmy into a trap, forcing Jimmy to fight Russell Northrop at the end of Chapter One. However, when Jimmy prevails, Gary disappears into the background, creating trouble for Jimmy where he can. Gary first convinces the Preppies to turn against Jimmy, claiming that Jimmy said that Tad Spencer was inbred. He appears again in Chapter 3, helping Johnny and his gang, find Algernon. Gary then again disappears into the background, but also turns the Nerds against Jimmy, telling Earnest Jones (Nerd leader) that the pair could take over the school. After Jimmy defeats the Nerds, Gary turns the Townies against him and convinces them to start an open war against the Bullworth population. Jimmy then also loses control of the four school cliques and is expelled by Dr. Crabblesnitch, who was informed by Gary that Jimmy marked the Town Hall. While Jimmy is fighting the Townies, Gary becomes Head Boy at Bullworth, and manages to start a riot on the school campus, with the four cliques openly attacking each other. Jimmy, Russell and the Townies manage to take control of the school again by defeating the clique leaders. Jimmy and Gary meet once again, with Gary leading Jimmy to the school roof where a fight begins. Jimmy beats Gary, with the pair falling through the glass roof and into Crabblesnitch's office. Crabblesnitch, who heard that Gary was the cause of everything, after being untied by Jimmy, expels Gary, who is then dragged out of the office by Jimmy. Despite being expelled, Miss Danvers continues to make announcements over the public announcement system calling him to Crabblesnitch's office and small talk claims that he is hiding in the bell tower of the Academy and living close to Blue Skies Industrial Park with the townies. Meeting Gary In Free Roam *In the mission The Slingshot, if you jump out of the tree and run to where Gary is sitting, the mission will end and he will be walking around. *During the mission That Bitch, if Jimmy doesn't have any stink bombs in his inventory, he'll meet Gary outside the Girl's dorm. Gary can be interacted with normally after the cutscene ends. *After the mission The Big Prank, Gary can be seen in the hallway in his Halloween costume. *In Bully, Gary could be seen occasionally on campus or at Blue Skies Industrial Park. This glitch was repaired in Scholarship Edition. Trivia *Gary appears in a deleted cutscene in Chapter 3, part of which can be seen on the "Christmas at Bullworth" trailer. He talks to Jimmy about how "young love... is a beautiful thing", and then pantomimes doggy style sex while saying "spank me". It is probable that this cutscene was removed to keep the game's rating at T rather than M. References Smith, Gary Smith, Gary